Une étincelle d'amour
by La Plume de Sucre
Summary: Découvrez comment Seamus et Lavande se sont décidés à avoir un enfant. Est-ce qu'ils vont y arriver ? Venez lire ce recueil de OS qui conte cette petite histoire touchante.
1. Je veux un enfant

**Hey ! Bonjour je vous présente ma petite histoire sur Lavande et Seamus qui est en fait une suite ( logique ) d'Os parce que ils sont un peu court pour être des chapitres et que je ne raconte que les moments les plus importants. Voilà j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :) **

* * *

**_OS N°1 – Je veux un enfant_**

Lavande tournait en rond et soufflait. Elle stressait. Elle stressait car elle devait prendre une décision importante. Devait-elle en parler à Seamus ? Devait-elle lui avouer cette envie qui la hantait jour et nuit ?

Elle avait décidé de lui dire la vérité même si c'était difficile. Elle devait le faire. Pour elle. Pour son mariage. Ou tout simplement pour l'empêcher de devenir folle ! Elle n'en pouvait plus de cacher cette envie qui l'assaillait à toute heure. Elle ne voulait plus mentir à sa famille, à ses amis et surtout à Seamus.

Seamus ...Il était son mari depuis déjà cinq ans et pourtant ils n'en avaient pas parlé sérieusement. Lavande n'avait jamais aborder le sujet pensant qu'il n'était pas prêt à cela. Cependant Lavande, elle, était prête depuis longtemps et à présent elle était plus que déterminé à aborder le sujet ainsi qu'à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Soudain la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Lavande sursauta, nerveuse. C'était Seamus. Il posa ses affaires de bureau un peu en fourre-tout près du porte-manteau et alla rejoindre Lavande dans le salon. Il la prit dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans le cou afin d'apprécier le parfum si doux de sa femme. Néanmoins en la sentant tendu il leva le regard et lui demanda inquiet :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lavande souffla et lâcha comme une bombe :

\- Je veux un enfant.

\- Waouh … Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! S'exclama-t-il surpris

\- Ah … Commença Lavande prête à rebrousser chemin en voyant l'air de son époux

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas d'enfants ! Au contraire ! Déclara Seamus en la prenant par la taille

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Lavande d'une toute petite voix

\- Bien sûr ! Je veux être heureux avec toi alors si c'est ce que tu veux je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour exaucer ce souhait … Dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser

Mais Lavande le repoussa délicatement et lui demanda doucement :

\- Mais est-ce que , toi, tu es prêt ?

\- On n'est jamais vraiment prêt à être parent Lavande mais si ta question est si j'en ai envie alors la réponse est oui … Déclara Seamus

\- Oui ? Répéta la blonde toujours incrédule

\- Oui, oui et oui ! S'exclama Seamus en la soulevant

Il la fit tourner autour de lui et Lavande se laissa aller en rigolant. Quand il la reposa Lavande elle se jeta dans ses bras et finit par l'embrasser fougueusement. Le baiser devenait un peu plus entreprenant au fur et à mesure. Bientôt Seamus souleva Lavande qui lâcha un petit cri avant d'entourer la taille de son mari avec ses jambes. Elle haussa un sourcil et lui demanda :

\- A quoi jouez-vous Mr Finnigan ?

\- Je ne joue pas. Je réfléchis à ce que je peux faire pour vous aider Mrs Finnigan.

Alors il se pencha délicatement vers le cou de Lavande puis l'embrassa doucement tout le long de la chair exposée. Celle-ci frissonnait légèrement néanmoins elle semblait vouloir avoir le dernier mot :

\- Je doute que vous puissiez vraiment m'aider …

Lavande affichait à cet instant un air malicieux. Elle savait très bien à quoi cela allait aboutir et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Seamus releva sa tête vers celle qu'il aimait, joueur à son tour :

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Oui j'en suis certaine ! Appuya-t-elle en prenant une mine supérieure

\- Voyons ça alors …

Il retourna embrassa le cou de sa bien-aimée presque comme un défi. Pas n'importe quel défi, celui de la faire succomber et il n'eu aucun mal à réussi ce défi.

\- Dans ce cas ne me décevez pas … Déclara-t-elle malicieuse

\- Jamais … Murmura Seamus dans son oreille avant de la porter jusqu'à leur chambre

Et Lavande n'avait pas été déçu au contraire …

* * *

La suite bientôt ! Elle s'intitule _Annonces officielles_


	2. Annonces officielles

**_OS N°2 – Annonces officielles_**

Seamus marcha sûrement vers l'ascenseur et se permit de bailler une fois à l'intérieur. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit … Ah sacré Lavande ! Bon d'accord il l'avez un peu chercher cette fois-ci mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il allait bailler toute la journée et se faire charrier sans arrêt par ses collègues de bureau mais ça en valait la peine car ça n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer entre lui et Lavande. Une fois dans l'ascenseur il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne remarqua même pas Ron et Harry qui parlaient entre eux. Il appuya simplement sur le bouton du niveau 2 et s'accrocha au haut de l'ascenseur lasse. Aujourd'hui il allait sûrement rester dans les bureaux à faire de la paperasse vu sa fatigue. Il travaillait à la police magique en tant que tireur d'élite de baguette magique. C'était surprenant au vu de son goût plutôt prononcé pour les explosions mais il avait appris durant la Bataille de Poudlard qu'une fois ce petit penchant maîtrisé cela pouvait aboutir à un sort assez impressionnant. Certes il n'était pas le meilleur de la brigade mais il était bon élément qui se révélait utile lors de certaines situations notamment grâce à son affection aux explosions.

L'ascenseur allait fermer ses portes lorsqu'une personne passa entre les portes. C'était Dean Thomas, son meilleur ami. Il appuya sur le bouton du niveau 3 où il travaillait au Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus et sourit :

\- Seamus t'as une sale tête ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- J'ai mal dormi et toi tu ne sais toujours pas dire bonjour … Grommela Seamus

\- Si la preuve ! Bonjour Ron, Harry ! Dit-il aux deux concernés que Seamus n'avait pas vu

\- Salut … Dit Seamus à ses deux anciens camarades de dortoir qui le regardaient amusés

\- Alors toi, soit tu as passée une très mauvaise nuit ou une très agréable ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire … Dit Dean en rigolant

\- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire ! Je te connais trop toi et tes idées farfelus … Déclara Seamus en baillant

\- Vu le nombre de baillements que tu t'enfiles à la minute j'opterais pour la deuxième option ! Lavande se serait-elle dévergondé ? Demanda Dean avec malice

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama son ami en baillant encore une fois, Des fois tu es vraiment pire qu'un farfadet ….

\- Et toi tu es bien un irlandais ! Alors ? S'enquit Dean

Seamus soupira en baillant et finit par lâcher résigné :

\- Lavande et moi on essaye d'avoir un bébé …

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Dean

\- Bah oui Dean ! Ca fait cinq ans qu'on est mariés tout les deux ! Tu aurais dû te douter que ça allait bien arriver un jour ! S'énerva Seamus

\- Oui mais en même temps vous vous êtes mariés très tôt ! Expliqua son ami. Presque un an après Poudlard.

\- Et alors ? Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas non plus dramatique. Nous sommes toujours ensemble et puis Harry et Ginny se sont mariés peu après nous. C'est logique que nous en venions là Dean. Déclara calmement l' irlandais. Je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas capable de comprendre puisque tu n'es pas encore casé mais essaye de ne pas gâcher notre joie s'il te plaît !

\- OK très bien ! Puisque c'est ton souhait le plus cher ! Je ne te jugerais pas ! Capitula le métisse une main sur le cœur jouant très clairement la comédie

\- Tant mieux. Dit Seamus alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait à son étage.

Il sortit de la cage de l'élévateur et commença à marcher mais il se retourna à la dernière minute pour rajouter :

\- Au fait Lavande t'a pris un rendez-vous avec une fille de son service ! Une certaine Helena je crois !

Son ami s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais heureusement pour Seamus les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent bien avant une quelconque réplique de son ami sûrement en colère. L'irlandais bailla encore une fois avant de partir vers le bureau de la police magique où il allait sûrement se faire incendier.

OooOooO

Lavande avançait rapidement dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste. Elle était plutôt en retard. A vrai dire ce matin elle avait bien pris son temps pour se préparer notamment au niveau du maquillage afin de cacher ses cernes. C'est vrai que soigner les malades avec des cernes n'était pas vraiment le moyen le plus sûr de les rassurer. Surtout que Lavande travaillait à l'un des services qui n'était pas des plus rassurants, elle travaillait au service empoisonnement par potions et par plante. La blonde voyait souvent des cas assez étranges comme de l'urticaire , régurgitation ou des fous rires incontrôlables mais à présent elle n'y faisait plus attention. Elle avait l'habitude et son métier la passionnait.

Certes au début elle aurait voulu travaillé dans une boutique de mode comme Parvati mais seulement depuis la Bataille de Poudlard son cou et son front portent des cicatrices suite à son attaque par Greyback. Malheureusement cela l'empêchait d'exercer le métier qu'elle voulait puisque pour ça il fallait toujours un physique irréprochable et ses cicatrices étaient impossibles à cacher dû à une magie lupine. Elle aurait pu mourir de cette attaque mais Hermione lui a sauvé la vie et Lavande en était très reconnaissante à la brune qui pendant un moment fut en quelque sorte "sa rivale". Alors peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire le métier qu'elle voulait mais avec l'aide des professeurs, elle avait finalement trouvé une voie qui lui convenait parfaitement.

La jeune femme emprunta la petite porte qui menait aux vestiaires du service où elle retrouva Helena Baronti. Une de ses meilleures amies depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré durant sa formation de Médicomage. Helena était italienne et forcement cela se ressentait dans son comportement. Notamment lorsqu'elle reprenait son amie pour ses retards. Généralement elle remettait des mèches de cheveux noirs rebelles avant de souffler en croisant les bras avec un regard de tueuse. C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce qu'elle fit en voyant Lavande ouvrir son casier de service. La blonde retira son manteau beige en velours, son écharpe et son bonnet en laine blanche avant d'enfiler sa blouse verte portant le blason de l'hôpital. Elle prit un élastique et s'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute avant de grogner et de se tourner vers son amie :

\- C'est bon ! Tu peux m'engueuler !

\- Mais t'en a pas fini d'être en retard ! Sérieusement c'est déjà la deuxième fois de la semaine ! La première fois parce que tu devais faire des courses et maintenant ? C'est pour quoi ? Éclata son amie italienne défaisant dans l'action ses bras croisés ensemble

\- Helena ... Commença Lavande

\- Psst Psst ! Tu me laisses terminer ! Non seulement tu arrives en retard mais en plus de ça tu me refiles un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais en ce moment mais tu as intêret à me le dire et vite !

La jeune femme aux yeux gris recroisa ses bras et attendit patiemment la réponse de son amie. Lavande se trotilla les mains avant de prendre son souffle prête à parler. Seulement Helena pas si patiente que ça finit par lui demander :

\- Bon Alors ?

\- Mais laisse-moi parler à la fin ! S'énerva Lavande.

Son amie aux cheveux noirs souffla avant de capituler d'un signe de tête. Lavande se frotta légèrement le coude gênée et finit par dire :

\- Bon Seamus et moi on essaye d'avoir un bébé.

Immédiatement l'italienne eut une réaction excitée. Elle sauta sur son amie et la prit dans ses bras en lui criant dans les oreilles :

\- Ah mais c'est pas trop tôt ! Je pourrais enfin être marraine d'un petit bout de chou !

\- Qui te dit que tu seras la marraine ? Demanda Lavande malicieuse en partant des bras de son amie

\- Le fait que si tu ne le fait pas je t'étripe ! Répondit Helena au bord de la folie

\- Ah la la ... N'importe quoi ! Dit-elle en secouant la tête désespérée par son amie, Bon aller ! On va travaillé !

Lavande entraîna son amie vers la sortie du vestiaire afin de rejoindre le couloir du service où Andrew Stanley faisait des allers et retours entre les chambres des patients. Andrew Stanley était un quinquagénaire aux cheveux bruns grisonnant qui possédait une petite bedaine et un air pressé permanent. C'était le responsable du service. Cela faisait presque vingt ans qu'il travaillait à Ste Mangouste dans le même service. Il était assez gentil mais plutôt strict. Celui-ci les pressa de rejoindre leurs postes afin de commencer à soigner les patients déjà présents. La blonde souffla. La journée allait être longue.

OooOooO

Lavande marchait rapidement à travers les rues londoniennes. Elle était essoufflée. Bien sûr elle aurait pu transplaner si Parvati ne lui avait pas donné rendez-vous dans un petit café moldu. Lavande grogna serrant son sac à main contre elle une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans le café. Franchement la blonde ne comprenait pas son amie, c'était tout le contraire "tranquille". Lavande rejoignit Parvati qui était assise à une table au fond du café avec un thé, celle-ci avait l'air rayonnante. L'ancienne gryffondor salua son amie avant de se mettre à l'aise sur la petite banquette.

\- Ouf ! Je n'en peux plus ! Le travail à l'hôpital était énorme aujourd'hui ! Souffla Lavande exténuée avant de demander gentiment, Et toi ça va ?

\- Oui très bien ! A vrai dire je ne suis pas aller à la boutique ... Commença l'indienne

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ça tu adores ta petite boutique ! Dit Lavande surprise

\- Et bien en fait j'avais un rendez-vous chez le docteur ... Expliqua la brune

\- Tu es malade ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Lavande inquiète

\- Mais non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Au contraire tout va bien ! Déclara Parvati

La blonde regardait à présent son amie avec confusion. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle disait. Parvati voyant le désarroi de son amie finit par lui avouer :

\- Je suis enceinte Lavande !

\- Oh mon dieu ! J'y crois pas ! Dit-elle toute excitée avant de lui demander,Mais et Lee il est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il est venu avec moi au rendez-vous ! Expliqua Parvati

\- Oh je suis contente pour toi ! S'exclama joyeusement la blonde

\- Merci ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse ! D'ailleurs Lee et moi sommes d'accord pour te demander d'être sa marraine avec George ! Tu serais d'accord ? Demanda la brune

\- Bien sûr ! Quelle meilleure amie je serais sinon ?! Répondit Lavande enjouée

Un serveur arriva pour prendre la commande de Lavande. Elle commanda un thé glacé et le serveur repartit.

\- Bon, c'est quand votre tour alors ? Demanda Parvati

\- Je sais pas. J'espère bientôt. Déclara la médicomage

\- Seamus est d'accord ?

\- Plutôt oui ... aquiesça Lavande les joues rougis

\- Comment ça ? dit Parvati perplexe

\- Rhoo ! Tu as juste besoin de savoir qu'il est d'accord ! Dit-elle

Le serveur arriva avec la commande de Lavande coupant court à cette discussion. Lavande savoura alors sa boisson avant qu'elles ne commencèrent une autre discussion. Elles parlèrent longtemps ainsi. Lavande était réellement heureuse en cet instant. Elle avait à son tour hâte d'être enceinte.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! La suite s'intitule _Repas de famille_ !


	3. Repas de Famille

**_Voici la suite de mon petit enchaînement de OS ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! _**

**_Bonne Lecture ! _**

**_La Plume de Sucre_**

* * *

**_OS N°3 - Repas de Famille_**

Lavande se trouvait face au miroir de la salle de bain. Elle regardait vainement ses cheveux plats qui pendaient piteusement de chaque côté de sa tête. La blonde soupira désespérée. Ses cheveux ne voulaient pas prendre la forme qu'elle voulait. En effet depuis que l'ancienne gryffondor les avait séché ils persistaient à garder cette forme plate si moche au goût de Lavande. Elle prit alors un élastique et des pinces plates afin de transformer ses cheveux lâchés en un chignon décontracté. Il ne ressemblait pas à grand chose mais c'était toujours mieux que ses cheveux affreusement plats. Elle boucla à l'aide d'un sort les quelques mèches qui ressortaient et s'estima satisfaite. Elle se maquilla naturellement en insistant légèrement sur ses yeux bleus. Elle sortit de la salle à bain entourer de sa serviette.

Elle rentra rapidement dans la chambre et commença à enlever la serviette afin de s'habiller. Néanmoins elle sursauta brutalement remettant en vitesse sa serviette quand elle s'aperçu de la présence de Seamus dans la chambre qui la regardait amusé :

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de moi. Je suis ton mari après tout ...

Lavande se dandinait gênée. Elle savait qu'il raison seulement elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait là. En voyant le regard de Seamus, Lavande comprit qu'il pensait à autre chose que la peur que la jeune femme blonde avait déclaré suite à la présence de son mari. Et cela se confirma quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle avec une lueur presque coquine dans les yeux et qu'il lui dit :

\- C'est vrai je t'ai déjà vu nue ...

Alors la blonde commença à voir noir et empêcha à la dernière minute Seamus de retirer sa serviette. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et lui dit en grognant:

\- Seamus ! Arrête !

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il avec la même étincelle dans les yeux

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Aller ! Maintenant ouste ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans cette chambre !

Elle le poussa vers la porte qu'elle avait ouverte quelques secondes plus tôt à coup de pieds dans le derrière puis elle la referma en soufflant. Elle partit vers son armoire et entendit la voix étouffé de Seamus derrière la porte qui lui dit :

\- Je n'ai pas ma cravate !

\- T'en a pas besoin ! Tu n'es pas un pépé !

Lavande l'entendit grogner derrière la porte avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Elle prit des sous-vêtements au hasard et les enfila rapidement avant d'ouvrir en grand sa penderie. Elle l'observa longtemps pour enfin porter son choix sur une jolie robe bleu marine, sa préférée. Elle mettait très bien en valeur son décolleté sans faire vulgaire et elle était en soie, très sophistiquée. Des manches trois quart voletaient autour de ses deux bras tout comme le bas de sa robe voletait autour de ses deux jambes. La robe s'arrêtait au dessus du genou. C'était une robe plutôt ample néanmoins elle mettait sa taille en valeur puisque le tissu se croisait un peu en dessous la poitrine.

Elle s'observait lentement dans le miroir. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur mais elle était à la fois terriblement excitée. Aujourd'hui il y avait le repas de famille hebdomadaire du vendredi soir. Vous direz si ce repas de famille est hebdomadaire pourquoi Lavande stressait-t-elle autant ? Et bien tout simplement car cette fois-ci ses parents avaient aussi invités les parents de Seamus ainsi que ses deux grandes soeurs : Aileen et Ciara, et elles allaient sûrement venir avec leurs petites familles respectives. Plutôt stressant.

Pourtant la jeune femme adorait ses deux belles-soeurs. Aileen, une jolie femme aux cheveux noires et aux yeux verts qui avait été répartie à Serdaigle, est très sûre d'elle tellement qu'elle aurait très bien pu s'intégrer chez les gryffondors. Aileen travaille dans une petite libraire moldue qu'elle a fondé avec son mari, Liam, qui est lui aussi irlandais mais moldu. Ensemble ils ont déjà trois enfants : Aiden, Briana et Connor de respectivement 7 ans, 5 ans et 3 ans.

Ciara,elle, est une femme aux beaux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux gris perçants comme sa mère est ce qu'on pourrait appelé une "rebelle". En effet elle n'a pas du tout suivi le même chemin que le reste de sa famille puisqu'elle a très vite exprimé le souhait de faire ses études dans une école de Magie étrangère afin de découvrir un autre mode de vie. Seulement ses parents ne voulaient pas non plus qu'elle se sente perdu alors ils l'ont envoyés à l'Ecole de Magie de Salem aux Etats-Unis. Un jour au retour de l'année scolaire alors qu'elle avait seize ans elle est revenu piercing au nombril et des mèches bleus. Sa famille n'avait pas vraiment apprécié mais bon comme elle le disait si bien elle- même : "Je ne vais pas changer pour plaire aux autres". Elle a souvent fait les pires bêtises une fois qu'elle se soit installée à Londres dans un petit appartement mais elle a finalement su se poser auprès de son petit copain Eric qui a su la calmer. Ils avaient à présent une jolie petite fille de 1 ans qui s'appelle Daireen.

La présence de la famille de Seamus la rendait nerveuse, oui c'était sûr, elle était très nerveuse. Seulement ce n'était pas ça qui faisait autant peur à Lavande. Non c'était le fait qu'elle soit sûrement enceinte qui lui faisait peur. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Lavande était effrayé par ça alors qu'elle l'avait ardemment voulu. Cependant ce n'était pas sa grossesse qui l'effrayait ni la réaction de sa famille ni celle de Seamus. Ce qui l'effrayait c'était qu'elle aille vomir en plein milieu de la soirée alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore annoncer à son mari. En effet la jeune femme ne s'était rendu compte de son état que ce matin alors qu'elle revenait au travail après un congé maladie pour une "gastro".

**_... Flash-Back ... _**

Lavande venait de revêtir sa blouse de Médicomage lorsqu'elle fut prise d'une forte envie de vomir comme depuis une semaine. La femme eu à peine le temps de soupirer avant que l'envie grandisse et qu'elle se retrouve obliger de courir jusqu'aux Toilettes où elle rejeta tout son petit déjeuner. Elle resta la tête dans la cuvette quelques instants jusqu'à ce Helena arrive pour s'assurer de son état.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui oui ... Ne t'en fais pas !

Helena sembla repartir lorsque la blonde vomit à nouveau dans la Toilette alors l'Italienne revint sur ses pas et lui demanda :

\- Tu es sûre ? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu rentres chez toi ?

Lavande ne répondit pas et s'assit contre le mur de la petite pièce haletante. Elle ferma les yeux fatiguée. Elle n'en pouvait plus cela faisait une semaine qu'elle vomissait tout les matins. Une semaine qu'elle ne faisait plus l'amour avec Seamus alors que cela faisait trois mois qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Il ne manquait plus à la jeune médicomage que ses règles arrivent et ce serait la catastrophe. L'Ancienne gryffondor ouvrit brutalement les yeux et un sourire commença doucement à se dessiner sur son visage pâle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles, beaucoup trop longtemps pour que ce soit un hasard. Helena tapota à la porte et demanda peu assurée :

\- Lavande ? Tu m'entends ?

La blonde sortit de ses pensées encore un peu sonnée et lui répondit la voix un peu engourdie par ses vomissements et par son esprit qui comprenait peu à peu :

\- Oui ...

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Le sourire de Lavande s'agrandit alors avant qu'elle explose de rire devant sa débilité. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt vu la longueur du temps où elle n'avait pas eu de règles. De plus les nausées commençaient au cours du deuxième mois ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle est enceinte depuis deux mois sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle répondit à son amie beaucoup plus enthousiaste :

\- A cent pour cent sûre.

_**... Fin du Flash-Back ... **_

La voix de Seamus la coupa en plein milieu de ses pensées :

\- Lavande ? Tu es prête ? C'est l'heure !

Lavande arrêta sa contemplation durant laquelle elle avait inconsciemment posé sa main sur son ventre encore plat. Elle lissa sa robe et lui répondit rapidement :

\- J'arrive !

Elle mis sa paire de talons noirs et alla chercher un cardigan également noir qu'elle mis sur ses épaules. La blonde pris une pochette noire très classique dans laquelle elle glissa sa baguette. Elle rejoignit Seamus dans le salon qui était près de la cheminée en pierres. Il lui tendit le vase remplit de poudre de cheminette avec un sourire et déclara :

\- A toi l'honneur.

L'ancienne gryffondor prit une grosse poignée, rentra à l'intérieur de la cheminée avant de prononcer :

\- Manoir des Brown, Godric's Hollow.

Elle fut entraînée dans la tornade verte avant de se retrouver dans la cheminée face à ses parents. Alice, sa mère, rappelait beaucoup Lavande à la fois par le physique que par les manières. Cheveux blonds et yeux marrons, celle-ci affichait un sourire heureux. Charles, son père, avait un physique plutôt bien conservé pour son âge malgré sa petite bedonne et ses cheveux bruns grisonnant. Sa mère la dépoussiéra à l'aide d'un sort avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras pendant que Seamus arrivait et serrait la main de son père. Celui-ci d'ailleurs rappela sa femme à l'ordre :

\- Alice ... Laisse-donc ta fille respirer s'il te plaît !

La mère s'exécuta à contre-coeur en grognant alors que son mari saluait sa fille :

\- Mais enfin Charles, je n'ai même plus le droit de saluer ma fille ?

\- Bien sur que si ! Ne sois pas ridicule !

Sa femme mis sa main sur sa hanche et dit sévèrement :

\- Ah parce que je suis ridicule ?

\- Non bien sur que non ... Balbutia Charles

Son mari se balança sur ses pieds un instant avant de partir en marmonnant :

\- Je vais aller vérifier le travail de Fella ...

Fella est l'elfe de maison des Brown depuis la naissance de leur fille, elle faisait presque partie de la famille. Lavande rigola doucement alors que Seamus entoura ses bras autour de ses hanches. Alice se tourna alors vers les deux amoureux le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Vous êtes les derniers ! Ta famille est déjà arriver, Seamus. Ils sont tous dans le séjour !

La maîtresse de maison les guida alors jusqu'au séjour qui était en fait une grande pièce qui rassemblait à la fois le salon et la salle à manger. Les portes franchit le couple fut entouré par tous les neveux et nièces de Seamus qui se jetèrent tous dans les bras de leur oncle heureux de le retrouver surtout Connor qui avait pris place dans les bras de son parrain. Aiden, lui, lui montrait sa toute nouvelle carte d'un joueur de Quidditch qu'il avait trouvé dans une édition limitée de Chocogrenouilles sur le Quidditch. Briana, elle, lui montrait son bracelet qui changeait de couleurs selon ses humeurs. Pour sa part, Daireen 1 an à peine marcha difficilement à pas rapides vers sa marraine qui la regardait les yeux émerveillés. Lavande attrapa la petite fille dans ses bras et la félicita doucement dans l'oreille alors que la petite brune lui laissa un bisous baveux sur la joue de la blonde. Elle salua les deux soeurs de Seamus ainsi que leurs compagnons respectifs la petite dans les bras et commença à parler avec Ciara qui était vraiment fière de sa fille qui galopait à présent partout dans la pièce devant sa cousine qui lui courait après sous les regards amusés des adultes présents dans la pièce. Tout le monde parlaient joyeusement heureux de se retrouver jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse de maison annonce avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- A table !

Ils s'assirent à la grande table trônant au milieu de l'autre partie de la pièce. L'entrée était une salade composée que Lavande mangea tranquillement en parlant avec Aileen assise en face d'elle. Elle refusa le vin que lui proposa son père en disant qu'elle n'avait pas trop envie de boire ce soir attirant les regards de sa mère et Seamus. Tout se passait parfaitement bien et la boule qui avait pris place dans l'estomac de la blonde avait disparu. Jusqu'à ce que Fella emmène le plat sur la table, c'était un poulet accompagné de pommes de terres. Un plat tout à fait banal et qui normalement lui plaisait. Cependant cette fois-ci l'odeur du poulet lui monta à la tête et la dégoûta légèrement. Elle se servit peu et tenta de manger doucement son assiette mais elle eu un haut-le-coeur lorsqu'elle avala un bout de poulet. Elle bu un peu d'eau mais ça ne passa pas.

Alors Lavande se leva en s'excusant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où elle s'humidifia le visage avant de s'asseoir contre le mur froid de carrelage. Elle enleva ses talons et se laissa aller contre le froid apaisant du marbre. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur son visage fatigué n'en pouvait plus. La blonde n'avait plus qu'une envie qui était d'aller se coucher immédiatement pour pleurer sous sa couette. Elle n'était pas vraiment triste juste fatiguée par les hormones et ce corps qui était pourtant le sien mais qu'elle ne contrôlait plus depuis une semaine. A ces mots dans sa tête, elle fondit en larmes ne contrôlant plus rien dans son état émotionnel. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte et demanda doucement l'attention de la jeune femme :

\- Lavande ?

C'était Seamus mais celle-ci ne pu lui répondre que par un sanglot étouffé par ses bras qu'elle avait croisé devant son visage. Le brun très inquiet ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un _Alohomora _ et se jeta sur sa femme qu'il encercla de ses bras en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes :

\- Tout va bien ... Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là. Je suis là ...

La femme enceinte se calma doucement et Seamus lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Lavande pleura alors à nouveau et dit en reniflant tout en secouant la tête :

\- Rien... Rien du tout.

\- Lavande, je ne suis pas idiot.

Elle se réfugia un peu plus dans les bras de son époux et dit doucement :

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais te le dire ... Pas de cette manière-là ...

Seamus souleva le menton de celle qu'il aime qui avait baisser la tête honteuse et capta son regard en lui disant gentiment :

\- Lavande, peut importe ce que tu as à me dire ... Je t'aime, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant avant de lâcher en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Je suis enceinte.

Les yeux de Seamus s'éclairèrent alors d'un coup et il souri doucement alors qu'il serra Lavande dans ses bras. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui dire maintenant, c'était parce qu'elle venait juste de pleurer et qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir cette image de l'annonce de sa grossesse. Seamus lui chuchota alors à l'oreille :

\- Ne te soucie pas de ça ... Ne te soucie de rien à part de moi qui t'aime de tout mon être et de tout mon coeur mais surtout de ce bébé, notre bébé, que tu porte en ce moment-même. Souviens-toi juste de ça ... Notre amour et ce merveilleux bébé à venir ... Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, là maintenant ! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde et c'est grâce à toi !

Il prit les joues en coupe de celle qui porte son enfant et la regarda amoureusement dans les yeux :

\- Je t'aime Lavande Finnigan !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Seamus Finnigan.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement le sourire aux lèvres avant de déclarer :

\- Allons l'annoncer aux autres de ce pas !

Il se releva rapidement et aida sa femme à faire de même. Ils annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à toute la famille qui eurent vite fait de les féliciter comme il se doit. Comme une vraie famille ... Pour une famille qui allait bientôt se former !

* * *

La suite s'intitule _Mariage ? _


	4. Grossesses et Mariage

**Salut ! merci à ceux ou celles qui suivent ma petite histoire ! ça me fait très plaisir ^^ Voici un nouvel OS ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour que je puisse lire vos avis :)**

**Bonne Lecture**

**La Plume de Sucre**

* * *

_**OS N°4 - Grossesses et Mariage**_

Lavande se regardait à nouveau dans le miroir enfin plus particulièrement la forme arrondie qui se dessinait en dessous de sa robe verte de Demoiselle d'Honneur. C'était une robe bustier longue très simple avec un petit bandeau de tissus juste en dessous de la poitrine. Lavande sourit doucement en se caressant le ventre. Helena avait bien fait attention à ce que la robe lui aille parfaitement malgré le fait qu'elle arrivait à ses sept mois de grossesse. La blonde sourit encore plus quand elle pensa à sa meilleure amie qui allait se marier dans quelques minutes seulement. L'ancienne gryffondor pensa qu'elle avait bien fait d'insister pour qu'Helena aille à ce rendez-vous avec Dean puisqu'ils allaient à présent s'unir pour la vie et Lavande était très fière d'avoir aider pour que cet union se fasse.

Elle soupira doucement avant de sortir de la pièce qu'on lui avait attribué pour se changer pour aller dans la chambre d'Helena où sa mère la coiffait visiblement très heureuse. Helena, elle, rayonnait de bonheur et elle était très belle dans sa longue robe blanche. Les manches trois-quarts de la robe étaient en dentelle et formait un décolleté en coeur là où commençait un bustier blanc. Le bas de la robe était souple et voletait gracieusement rappelant à Lavande les robes de princesse. Helena jeta un regard à Lavande à travers le miroir et souffla :

\- Tu es magnifique Lavande !

\- Pas autant que toi ! Tu es sublime ! Dean en a de la chance !

\- Tu l'envie, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais sûre que tu avais des tendances lesbiennes !

Lavande rigola accompagner d'Helena en secouant la tête. Dean n'avait pas qu'une bonne influence sur son amie qui à cause de lui commençait à faire des blagues au goût très étrange. Une voix s'éleva alors à travers leurs rires :

\- Où est donc cette jolie mariée ?

La blonde se retourna les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère regardant à présent son mari qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce :

\- Seamus ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu étais censé surveiller Dean pour qu'il ne débarque pas !

\- Je l'ai laisser aux mains des meilleurs espions que j'ai jamais connu !

Elle fronça les sourcils et dit durement :

\- Si tu parles de tes neveux ! Laisse-moi te rappeler comment ça c'est terminé la dernière fois ...

Seamus soupira et dis :

\- Je ne parle pas d'eux mais de Harry, Ron et Hermione !

\- Ils sont arrivés ?

Le brun hocha la tête et déclara :

\- D'ailleurs Hermione et Ginny sont enceinte jusqu'au cou ! Je crois qu'avec notre futur bébé, on tient la nouvelle génération de Gryffondor !

Lavande secoua la tête lassée avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans le jardin là où aura lieu la cérémonie dans un instant. Pas mal d'invités étaient déjà réunis dans le jardin aménagé pour l'occasion. Une assemblée de chaises blanches avait été crée pour la cérémonie sorcière. Un autel décoré de roses blanches surplombait l'allée de la mariée et un tapis rouge avait disposé sur tout le long pour éviter à Héléna de tomber sur l'herbe. La blonde trouva rapidement Dean devant l'autel accompagné de Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny. La médicomage se déplaça lentement dans leur direction en tenant doucement et fièrement son ventre d'une main maternel. Dean l'accueilli en souriant :

\- Alors tu as rendu ma future femme encore plus belle ?

Lavande sourit gentiment et dit :

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Et elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour se rendre belle, elle rayonne de bonheur ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Est-ce que vous prenez les mêmes drogues maintenant ?

\- Ahah. Très drôle. Le jour de mon mariage ? Franchement Lavande, tu peux faire mieux !

\- Je serais toi, je baisserais le ton parce que c'est peu grâce à moi que tu es ici.

La future mère avait dit cela sur le ton de la rigolade mais elle savait bien que cela calmerait son ami. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses anciens camarades d'écoles et leur dit délicatement :

\- Bonjour ! Je vois que vous aussi vous attendez un heureux évènement !

C'est Ginny qui lui répondit alors que Harry resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille :

\- En effet, le deuxième ! Le ou la première pour Ron et Hermione.

\- Ah donc ça veut dire que , vous, vous savez le sexe ?

Lavande s'adressait à Ginny avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien malgré qu'elle n'était pas de la même année à Poudlard. Les deux femmes s'étaient surtout rapprocher lors de l'occupation de Voldemort où elles avaient dû mettre de côté leurs différences pour résister au régime des Carrow. Ginny lui répondit vivement :

\- Oui je voulais savoir si j'attendais encore un garçon ou non ! Je ne m'en sors plus avec James qui commence tout juste à faire des bêtises vu qu'à présent il marche ! D'ailleurs où est-il ?

La jeune mère soupira avant de dire à son mari :

\- S'il te plaît, Harry va le chercher ...

Celui-ci acquiesça et partit à la recherche de son fils alors que Ron conversait avec Dean et qu'Hermione écoutait gentiment la conversation des filles n'ayant pas intervenu pour l'instant. Ginny demanda alors à Lavande :

\- Combien de mois ?

\- Sept mois et vous ?

Lavande souriait naturellement. Elle était contente de pouvoir parler librement de sa grossesse avec quelqu'un autre que Parvati qui avait accouchée il y a bientôt presque un an d'une petite Padma Lavande Jordan en l'honneur de la jumelle disparue de Parvati. Cette fois-ci se fut Hermione qui répondit tranquillement :

\- J'arrive presque à mes neuf mois et Ginny en ai à cinq.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et dit lassée :

\- Ron ne peut s'empêcher de dire que c'est la nouvelle génération de Gryffondor ! Je n'imagine même pas sa tête si un d'eux se retrouve dans une autre maison que Gryffondor ! Tout ses rêves seront brisées !

\- Pareil pour Seamus, il vient de me dire exactement la même chose même si je sais que, lui, il n'en fera pas tout un plat. Le bébé n'ai pas encore née et il est déjà gaga ! Il est tout le temps derrière moi pour vérifier si tout va bien, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. J'ai l'impression de revenir à l'époque où nous n'étions pas encore ensemble sous le régime des Carrow et ce n'est pas agréable du tout !

La médicomage soupira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ressentait cette sensation et elle ne voulait pas en parler car elle avait trop peur que Seamus le prenne mal. Certes c'est adorable la manière qu'il a de se comporter avec elle mais c'était légèrement étouffant. Néanmoins elle ne disait rien car elle savait que quand Seamus était blessé ou malade, elle agissait exactement de la même manière. La rousse souria alors gentiment à la blonde et lui dit savamment :

\- Harry a fait la même chose au début avec moi jusqu'à ce que je lui passe les nerfs dessus parce que je n'avais plus de liberté.

\- Et moi j'ai prévenu Ron très rapidement que s'il faisait la même chose j'allais le faire interner !

Lavande haussa les sourcils perplexe puis déclara doctement :

\- Malheureusement avec Seamus, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Chez les Irlandais, il y a une sorte de tradition ou d'honneur qui les pousse à s'occuper de leur femme pendant la grossesse à moins que ce ne soit justement une excuse ... Tout ça pour dire que même si je lui demande ... Il ne le fera pas ...

Elles parlèrent pendant de longues minutes des attentions les plus folles qu'on pu faire leurs maris et Lavande gagnait haut la main notemment pour la chambre du bébé où la jeune femme avait changé d'avis toutes les minutes et à chaque fois son mari avait effectué ses envies les plus farfelus. Néanmoins elle finit par leur avouer qu'à présent la chambre était très simple avec des murs jaunes clairs et un plafond bleu foncé qui s'étoilait la nuit.

Seamus finit par intervenir en voyant l'heure et prévenir Lavande qu'elle devait être au côté d'Helena. Au loin Lavande aperçu Parvati et Lee qui étaient déjà assis à leurs places à côté de Ron et Harry qui attendait que leurs femmes les rejoignent. Elle vit même Neville qui tenait la main de sa femme Hannah anciennement Abbot qui s'occupait à présent du Chaudron Baveur. A leurs pieds on pouvait voir leur petite fille Alice du même âge que James et Padma qui jouait avec une poupée moldue. La blonde sourit doucement avant de rejoindre Helena qui attendait au bout de l'allée.

Elle se para d'un bouquet de roses blanches tout simple comparé à celui qu'avait son amie. La marche nuptiale démarra alors. Les enfants d'honneurs qui étaient le petit cousin d'Helena et les nièces de Dean passèrent devant l'ancienne gryffondor qui avança doucement le long de l'allée alors que les jeunes filles lançaient des pétales de fleurs et que le petit garçon tenait fièrement les alliances sur un petit coussin blanc. Lavande sentit Helena se tendre derrière elle cependant elle continua à avancer et se plaça à côté de l'autel à l'opposé de Dean et Seamus pour regarder sa meilleure amie avancer lentement vers Dean.

Helena accompagné de son père arriva enfin près de son futur époux où son père donna sa main symboliquement à Dean. Le reste de la cérémonie se passa parfaitement bien et Lavande ne pu s'empêcher de verser une petite larme quand ils se dirent oui pour la vie. Et alors que les deux mariés se retournaient souriant vers la foule après leur baiser magique, on entendit une voix rauque :

\- Enfin ! Ron emmène-moi à Ste Mangouste !

Alors tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione qui était en train de se lever difficilement alors que Ron blafard était stupéfié à ses côtés. Elle cria alors :

\- RON ! J'AI PERDU LES EAUX !

Celui-ci s'agita alors et se leva vivement tout en soutenant Hermione qui semblait perdre pied puis transplana d'un coup sûrement vers l'hôpital. Seamus s'approcha alors de moi et me dit :

\- Rassure-moi quand tu auras perdu les eaux, tu ne crieras pas ainsi hein ?

\- Désolé chéri mais je ne peux rien te promettre ...

Alors il me regarda pas très rassuré tandis que je lui pressais légèrement la main en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et murmurant :

\- Prépare-toi. Bientôt ce sera notre tour ...

* * *

Voilà un nouvel OS, le suivant s'intitule _L'étincelle devient un feu de vie _!

J'espère que ça vous a plus ;) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	5. L'étincelle devient un feu de vie

**Salut ! merci à ceux ou celles qui suivent ma petite histoire !**

**Voilà ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! **

**Bonne Lecture, **

**La Plume de Sucre. **

* * *

**_OS N°5 - L'étincelle devient un feu de vie_**

Seamus Finnigan se secouait dans son lit en soupirant, il n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré la fatigue. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Lavande elle non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir mais c'était à cause de son mari qui n'arrêtait de rouler bouler dans le lit. Elle finit par se tourner brutalement vers son mari et dire :

\- Arrête Seamus, t'es pas possible ...

La voix de Lavande s'était au fur et à mesure éteinte. Seamus s'inquiéta donc et se rapprocha de sa femme avant de froncer les sourcils :

\- Y'a une fuite ?

\- Non Seamus.

Lavande murmurait ses mots pétrifiée. Seamus, lui, fronça encore plus les sourcils et demanda :

\- T'a quand même pas fait pipi au lit ?

\- Seamus, j'ai pas fait pipi au lit. Sois un peu réaliste ! J'ai perdu les eaux !

\- Mais tu pouvais pas le dire AVANT ?!

Celui-ci avait crier alors qu'il se relevait immédiatement tout en commençant à s'habiller. Il prit le sac qui était prêt pour l'évènement tant attendu et se tourna ensuite vers Lavande qui s'était levé et avait enfilé lentement un jogging. Ils transplanèrent alors vers l'hôpital Ste Mangouste où ils allèrent immédiatement au service d'Urgence où un médicomage les emmena immédiatement vers une chambre. Une longue attente arriva alors pour attendre la dilatation du col, les sorciers avaient une potion pour ça mais Lavande avait voulu accoucher à la moldue soit disant pour éviter de droguer le bébé. Les contractions commencèrent à vraiment à se faire ressentir à deux heures du matin faisant courber de douleur Lavande qui commençait quelque peu à regretter son choix. Au bout de deux heures et demi à souffrir médicomage adapté arriva et le travail pu enfin commencer. Lavande s'accrocha alors à la main de Seamus tout en répétant :

\- Scrout à pétard ! Scrout à pétard ! Scrout à pétard !

\- Lavande ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Seamus avait l'air inquiet mais Lavande ne l'écoutait pas et préférait répéter sa litanie de "Scrout à pétard" afin d'éviter de dire quelques gros mots. S'en suivant alors toute une série de "Srcout à pétard", de grognements ou de respirations saccadés jusqu'à ce que la tête du bébé apparu. Le médicomage força Lavande à souffler encore un peu avant de pousser qu'il extraie le bébé. Après un dernier effort Seamus coupa le cordon ombilical et le médicomage leur dit en souriant :

\- C'est une jolie petite fille.

Seamus se rapprocha alors de sa femme en lui souriant l'embrassant sur le front alors qu'une assistante l'emmenait pour le laver. Le brun embrassa sa femme et lui demanda rayonnant de bonheur :

\- Alors comment allons-nous appeler notre petite fille ?

\- Que dis-tu de Victoria ?

\- C'est parfait. Par contre j'aurais une faveur j'aimerais qu'en prénoms secondaires, elle porte le nom de ma mère.

\- Très bien alors ce sera Victoria Hermione Helena Parvati Siobhàn Finnigan.

Lavande avait dit cela tout doucement mais le deuxième n'échappa pas à Seamus :

\- Hermione ?

\- Elle m'a sauver la vie, c'est un hommage pour moi.

Même si cela pouvait paraître étrange au premier abord au vu des relations qu'avait entretenu dans un premier temps les deux femmes, celles-ci étaient à présent en bons termes non seulement parce qu'Hermione avait sauvé la vie de Lavande mais également car elles avaient mûris et mis de côtés leurs différences. Néanmoins Seamus n'avait pas l'air réellement certain alors Lavande lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit par :

\- Très bien mais tu n'a pas l'impression que ça fait beaucoup de prénoms ?

\- Et bien si tu ne voulais pas lui donner le prénom de ta mère cela aurait été mais bon nous n'y pouvons rien ... On essayera de donner le même nombre de prénoms à nos autres enfants !

\- Parce que tu comptais en avoir d'autres ? Je croyais que t'en voulais qu'un seul !

Lavande regarda son mari avec un regard noir alors que quelqu'un la mettait sur un fauteuil roulant pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Seamus la suivit en rigolant puis aida l'infirmière à l'installer sur le lit. La dame s'en alla et Seamus s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment l'arrivé de leur petite Victoria. Seamus envoya alors son patronus pour prévenir toute la famille et les amis puis rapprocha son fauteuil du lit afin qu'il puisse prendre la main de sa femme. Le médicomage arriva enfin avec le petit bébé rosé tout propre enroulé dans une serviette qu'il posa dans les bras de sa mère qui l'observait émerveillée. Les deux parents étaient alors penchée sur leur petite fille en souriant. Lavande remplie d'un immense bonheur lui murmura doucement :

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Victoria Hermione Helena Parvati Siobhàn Finnigan.

\- Tu vas voir, ma chérie, on va former une super famille à nous trois ...

Seamus fit un baiser sur le front de sa fille à ses mots et la petite agrippa le doigt de sa mère qui lui caressait le bout du nez avec son poing en gargouillant. La petite Victoria se mit alors pleuré rappelant ses parents de leur petite bulle de bonheur leur signifiant au passage que même si un enfant s'était beaucoup de bonheur, c'est également beaucoup de travail. Les parents soupirèrent donc une dernière fois avant de s'occuper de leur petite fille et ce pour le reste de leur vie. C'est ainsi qu'une étincelle d'amour s'est transformé en un feu de vie ...

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez en tout cas, j'ai aimer écrire ce recueil qui est tout mignon pour moi ! Cela m'a fait du bien !

Je souhaite vous remercier pour avoir lu cette petite histoire ;)

Au revoir !


End file.
